Sunshine Smile
by RoswellianMisha
Summary: There’s something about Lois’ smile… A "January - Planet" Challenge – Limits. One-shot, post SR.


A "**January - Planet**" Challenge –_ Limits_

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine.

Category: Clark

Raiting: PG.

Summary: There's something about Lois' smile…

Author's Note: Thanks to **Josh **and** Fangirl** for beta-ing for me! You two are the bestest ;)

-.-.-.-.-

**Sunshine Smile**

-.-.-.-.-

There are very few things in life that can take him by surprise. What, with super hearing and all kinds of super vision, there's really little that can sneak up on him.

Except Lois.

There's always something she says, or does, or _something_, that invariably leaves him in a perpetual state of shock. It's not exactly that she's unpredictable -he can see some patterns by now- but the fact remains that no matter how prepared he thinks he is, she always comes up with something... unexpected.

He knows he should have had a clue that she was anything but conventional when she fell from the sky into his arms one night, but back in the day he thought it was just a bad day in her life. He was in for a surprise.

That hasn't ended till this day.

Since that fateful night though, he has had time to memorize all of Lois's features, all of her gestures, all of her tones, and he likes to believe that he also knows all of her moods. But what he knows –and loves- the best is her smile.

There's something about the way she smiles, the way she makes him feel, that always makes him catch his breath, makes time go slow, and most definitely makes butterflies fly somewhere around his heart. And she doesn't even have to try.

It's all there, really, in the way her face lights up and her lips curve upward. Sometimes full, sometimes half way, sometimes just barely, but they all tell him a story in the time that it takes his heart to skip a beat.

He would also like to say that all of Lois' smiles give him butterflies and make him feel like he's walking in the clouds, but truth be told, half of those make his heart beat faster and –on special occasions- even make him break out in a cold sweat. Those are the smiles that warn him that she's going on yet another hot lead search that will inevitably end with her in his arms after narrowly escaping her own death for the millionth time.

And she knows it.

He has resigned himself to the fact that no matter what he says, she's always going to go for what she wants. That the fact that he wasn't around for five years didn't stop her one bit is a clear reminder that she can do very well on her own. She just chooses him for the convenience.

Sometimes, after one of those rescues, he's sure Lois just ignores that there are certain little things called limits. No, she's not reckless and no, she's not careless, he has heard her say a million times over, and most definitely _no_, she's _not_ stubborn. She's goal oriented.

He has to admit it has a nice ring to it.

But sometimes, he absolutely _knows_ no one ever told her about those limits. He knows that every time she kisses him, because no sane woman would have ever taken him in, and certainly not one who had thought there was a limit, some invisible line that said that superhero and reporter, Kryptonian and Human, him and her, should not be together. Limits –and invisible lines- are not something that Lois is really good at noticing.

Not that he's complaining.

Much.

He thinks he can just stare at her for the rest of his life. He thinks so every time she smiles, true, but he truly wishes it at the end of each day, when she's been reporter, wife, best friend, lover and mother all rolled into one, and yet she can still smile.

And he realizes that it's not that no one's ever told her about it, it's just that she truly has no limits at all.

Long time ago, he decided that she's the superhero of the house. Not him –though superpowers do help- and not Jason, who is half excited and half worried about having powers of his own. No, not them, but his Lois, who has a sunshine smile. She's like a sun that never settles, never falters, never darkens and knows no limits. Without her, he'll be lost.

He fell in love with her at first sight, but since then, he's been falling and falling in love all over again. It's not only that she's a force of nature –and he would know- but it's also that she stays true to herself. Granted, she could have a little more thought about her well-being, and could give his heart a little rest, but once he fell in love with her –and kept falling and falling again- there just wasn't anything he could do about it.

And she knows that too.

When all is said and done, when she smirks, laughs, or grins and he has to prepare once again to be surprised, there's little he can do but to smile back, wondering what he did to earn such a tenacious wife – one that never saw the sky as the limit when she fell into his arms.

The End


End file.
